De corazones rotos, nuevos amores y negaciones
by Effervescentia
Summary: "Mucha tensión sexual acumulada" admitió, seria. "Ajá. Entiendo" murmuró Hermione, con ambas cejas alzadas y asintiendo lentamente.


**Diclaimer:** Todo lo que puedan reconocer aquí es de la fantástica e inspiradora Joanne 'Kathleen' Rowling. Mía sólo es la trama, naturalmente.

* * *

><p><strong>De corazones rotos, nuevos amores y negaciones.<br>**

Si cualquiera preguntara qué era exactamente lo que unía a Hermione Jean Granger y a Ginevra Molly Weasley, todos pondrían cara de completo desconcierto antes de encojerse de hombros. Porque no importaba cuánto se esforzaran, ambas eran totalmente diferentes. _Totalmente es quedarse corto_. Porque mientras que una era castaña, la otra mostraba qué tan envidiable podría ser el rojo fuego en una larga melena. De hecho, ambas solían reír animadamente sacando a relucir sus propias diferencias. Porque se querían infinitamente así, tal y como eran. Hermione una sabelotodo insufrible que devoraba los libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts y Ginny una adolescente con un talento más que palpable para el quidditch. Una que prefería ser natural, no arreglarse demasiado; la otra que era una típica chica más, con un increíble amor por verse bien. Ambas Gryffindor, ¡_cómo no_!, sin embargo la pelirroja estaba un curso más abajo que amiga. No sólo academicamente la primera estaba más abajo, sino que también en cuestiones de altura. Es más, el tema salía a flote en cualquier conversación de ambas, ocasionando risas por parte de una y caras largas por parte de la otra. A la voz de "¡ya verás cuando crezca y te pase! Además, sólo me pasas por centímetros" más risas escapan de entre los labios de Hermione, dando a entender qué tanto le divierte un detalle tan efímero como lo es la altura.

Pero ―a sus bien asentados diecinueve años― ambas son unas completas negadas a todo tema romántico. Porque las cosas con Ron no salieron como Hermione había esperado tras la partida del muchacho a otro lugar, y nada estaba bien entre la joven Weasley y el Niño que Vivió tras la ruptura inesperada y el posterior comienzo de la relación de él con Luna Lovegood. El día de Año Nuevo, el único propósito que las amigas se habían revelado la una a la otra fue_ dejar de lado al par de idiotas, salir adelante, superarlos, olvidarlos por completo_. Claro que, naturalmente, ninguna habló de alguien nuevo. No querían más chicos en sus vidas indefinidamente. Se lo habían prometido la una a la otra. A pesar de que trataban de evitarlo fervientemente, ambas sacaban a colación algún tema sobre uno u otro. Luego se arrepentían, volvían a jurar que no tendrían ningún otro pensamiento sobre el par de muchachos y seguían con sus vidas; hasta que Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley vuelven a la conversación, inevitablemente, y el círculo comienza nuevamente. Al parecer, olvidarlos_ no_ era tan fácil como el par creía. O al menos no sin la ayuda de alguien que supliera a los Gryffindors, claro. Y tras unas dos semanas sin verse, quién sabe por qué razones, ambas deciden juntarse. Es que _no puede_ _vivir_ la una sin la otra, _necesitan_ mantener un contacto físico al menos una vez por mes. Por ésa misma razón es que Hermione intenta limpiar todo su departamento a la velocidad de la luz, a la vez que trata de verse medianamente bien. A pesar de llevar una remera más o menos dos talles más grandes y pantalones cortos ―además de viejos, muy viejos―, y a pesar de que su amiga la conoce perfectamente y sabe que por lo general su hogar es un desastre, ya no espera que ella cambie, la castaña _no puede_ evitarlo. Porque le encanta recibir la visita de Ginny, pero también le gusta impresionarla. A pesar del tiempo que llevan siendo amigas, le gusta la idea de continuar teniendo su pantalla de control, de pulcridad, de... cotidianidad. Se desploma en el sofá, mientras relee los infinitos pergaminos que ella misma escribió. Parece concentrada en ello, aunque sus pensamientos vuelan muy lejos del papel. Todos sus pensamientos se encuentran divagando, recordando, _repasando_ mentalmente ciertas discusiones con _cierto increíble hurón botador_. Se muerde el labio inferior, ocultando la sonrisa que casi se le escapa. Ni siquiera tiene motivos reales como para sonreír, no debería hacerlo. Y de hecho...

El timbre. Suena el timbre, y la dueña de casa casi se muere del susto. Se apunta mentalmente que debería irse a vivir a un barrio mágico, pero luego recuerda que en realidad le gusta el hogareño calor muggle. Ginevra está detrás de la puerta, con un pote de helado entre los brazos. ¿Quién diría que a su amiga llegaría a gustarle aquél manjar muggle tanto como a ella misma? Radiante, más que de costumbre, la pelirroja le da un golpecito en el hombro a modo de saludo mientras se deja caer en el sofá que minutos atrás ocupaba Hermione. Ésta, esbozando una sonrisa tranquila, cierra suavemente la puerta casi sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Su amiga tenía una sonrisa ciertamente peculiar en el rostro pecoso, por lo que Hermione entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.

―Conozco ésa expresión.

―¿Eh? ¿Cuál? ―indagó, confundida, Ginny.

―Ésa. La que tienes en la cara. Conociste a alguien. ―repuso la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, de la forma más hastiante pero cómplice de todas.

―¡Claro que no! No sé de qué me estás hablando. ―se delató sola, ruborizándose completa e inevitablemente. Hermione comenzó a reír.

―¡Te... gusta... alguien, yo... lo sé! ―la acusó, entre risas, porque siempre que mentía la pequeña de los Weasley se rascaba la nariz consciente o inconscientemente.

―¡Éso es...!

―Verdad. Total y completamente verdad. Se te nota _a leguas_, cariño. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Gin. ―le sonríe de_ ésa_ forma, casi obligando a su mejor amiga a que le diga todo. Absolutamente todo. La acusada suspira antes de comenzar a hablar.

―Técnicamente ya lo conocía. Pero las cosas dieron un giro hace un par de días. Es un poco raro, naturalmente, pero es un buen chico. Es decir, es extrovertido, un poco insolente y muy, muy misterioso; pero a su vez es... tan... insoportable. O no, no insoportable, pero sí... Bueno, en realidad soy demasiado dura con él. Es un gran chico. Me hace reír, y toca la guitarra. ¡Toca la guitarra, siendo un brujo! ¿Puedes creerlo? Aunque también es tan contrario que da miedo. ¡Dice una cosa para que, al minuto y medio, ya esté haciendo exactamente lo contrario! Es tan frustrante. En serio. No sé cómo explicarlo. ―admitió, con la voz neutra. Hermione supo que su amiga no quería aceptar lo que sentía por miedo a repetir la experiencia Harry Potter.

―Y tienes miedo. ―afirmó, a la vez que caminaba rápidamente hacia la diminuta cocina, antes de volver con un par de cucharas. Iba a ser una larga, larga conversación y necesitarían el aliento que sólo el helado de cereza y el de limón podría ofrecerles.

―Sí. ―admitió haciendo una mueca y tomando la cuchara que Hermione le tendió, para luego tomar un poco de helado de cereza del pote. Los labios de la castaña se curvaron suavemente.

―Así que, ¿quién es el misterioso chico tímido y contrariado que le robó el corazón a mi mejor amiga? ―preguntó, mientras comía un poco de helado de limón, con una expresión tan risueña como cómplice.

―No quiero decirlo. ―se quejó, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, mientras que la otra comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

―Veamos, veamos. Lo descubriré. ―se llevó un dedo a los labios, dando golpecitos cortos antes de comenzar a tirar nombres: ―¿Es acaso Dean Thomas? ¡O no! Michael Corner. No, no, no. Blaise Zabini. ¡No, Oliv...! ―hizo una pausa, entrecerrando los ojos al ver a su amiga. ―Con que Blaise Zabini, ¿eh?

―¡Yo no he dicho que sea él! ―protestó, pero un pensamiento diferente cruzó por la mente de Hermione. "_Parece que Slytherin está ganando a Gryffindor, por mucho..._" ―¿Qué dijiste? ―la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

―¿Yo? Nada. ―¡mierda, había pensado en voz alta!

―Sí, sí dijiste algo. Algo sobre Slytherin. "Slytherin está ganando a Gryffindor por mucho", o algo así. ¿A qué te referías? ―ahora quien entrecerró los ojos fue Ginny, mirando fijamente a su amiga. Suspicaz.

―¡Ah, éso! ―soltó una risita nerviosa, sin saber muy bien qué decir. ― Uhm, pues sí, porque... yo... lo relacionaba con el Quidditch. Ya sabes. Como a ambos les gusta el... Quidditch. Sí, exacto. ―y luego sencillamente sonrió, todavía nerviosa.

―Estás mintiéndome, Hermione Jean Granger. ―la pelirroja señaló a su amiga con el dedo índice, llena de reproche.

―Yo... no te estoy mintiendo. Claro que no. ―abrió los ojos como platos, intentando parecer inocente.

―Dímelo. Ahora. ―exigió, Hermione automáticamente tomó una enorme cantidad de helado con su cuchara y se la metió en la boca.

―Mhmmmmmmm, ejtho ejtha muy rjicoh. ―comentó con la boca llena a rebosar, un pequeño hilillo de helado cayéndole de la comisura.

―Sinceramente, Hermione, para ser la bruja más inteligente de tu generación, eres la peor mentirosa en la faz de la Tierra. Sin mencionar, claro, que te vez ridícula. ―agregó, rodando los ojos. ―Ahora, cuéntame.

―Bien. Haré una síntesis. Trabaja para mí en el Ministerio, y es insoportable. Trabaja sólo cuando quiere, me responde de mala manera si le ordeno cosas, y sólo me hace caso si soy dulce y lo llamo por su nombre, en lugar de su apellido. Si no acepto tomar un café con él todos los miércoles después del trabajo entonces él simplemente deja de hablarme, me ignora y hace lo que se le da la gana. ¡Es irritante, sinceramente! Para colmo, coquetea con Megan, mi secretaria. ¡Coquetea con mi secretaria! ¡_Mi secretaria_! Además, me trata como si él fuera el jefe y no yo. Es humillante. Insoportable. Aquél maldito hurón botad... ―Hermione apretó los labios con fuerza al ver cómo la miraba Ginevra.

―¿Qué? ¿Hurón botador? ¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy? ―preguntó, con la voz aguda, mirándola con sorpresa.

―Ugh, sí. Lo sé. Es terrible. Un desastre. Pero... no sé. Ni siquiera me gusta. Es sólo que... No sé cómo explicarlo. ―comentó la castaña, arrugando la nariz por frustración. No tenía por qué estar confundida con alguien como Malfoy. Es decir, MALFOY. Era Malfoy, por Morgana, Malfoy. El chico que la hizo miserable durante toda su niñez, que la llamó sangre sucia... ¡Malfoy!

―Oh, qué adorable. Las mejores amigas enamoradas de los mejores amigos. ―dijo Ginny, sonriendo de ésa forma en la que ella sonreía siempre. Luego su sonrisa se congeló y luego se llevó las manos al rostro. Hermione comenzó a reír.

―¿Enamoradas? ¿Acabas de admitir estar enamorada de Blaise Zabini? Y no, no digas en plural ese verbo. Porque yo _no_ estoy enamorada. Ni de Malfoy, ni de nadie. ―aclaró, mirándola con seriedad.

―Vale. Claro. Hermione, deberías aceptar que estás enamorada de Malfoy. ―comentó, llevándose otro poco de helado de cereza a la boca.

―No estoy enamorada. Ni siquiera creo que me guste realmente. Es sólo que ya no somos niños y, a pesar de que sigue creyéndose el rey del mundo, no he podido evitar tomar cuenta de que ya no me llama sangre sucia, y... y... No sé. Da igual. Cambiemos de tema. ¿Qué tal te va en St. Mungo? ―Hermione la imitó, también llevándose helado de limón al agua a la boca.

―No dejaré pasar el tema por mucho tiempo, Hermione. ―le advirtió, esbozando una sonrisa. ―Y bien. Está todo bien. Excepto porque tengo que ver a mucha sangre, y cosas extrañas. Además, no hay un medimago como ése que me enseñaste en la _telavisionaria_... ¿cómo se llamaba? Klaus, Strauss... ―frunció el ceño, confundida.

―Es televisión, no _telavisionaria_. Y se llamaba House. Dudo que encuentes a un medimago como él, empezando por el hecho de que es sólo un personaje inventado para programa de televisión y terminando con que es muggle. ―la pelirroja tuvo que rodar los ojos ante la expresión que puso su amiga al decir aquello. Era la misma que utilizaba cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Exactamente la misma.

―Como sea. Ahora, dime, ¿qué hay entre Malfoy y tú? ―preguntó, mirándola fijamente.

―Tensión sexual acumulada. Mucha tensión sexual acumulada. ―admitió, seria. Y luego comenzó a reír a carcajadas. ―No, ya. No hay nada. En lo absoluto. Háblame de Zabini, mejor. ―hizo un ademán con la mano derecha, quitándole importancia al asunto.

―Nada. Que Zabini es mejor de lo que pensaba. Sólo éso, ya sabes. No es gran cosa. Punto. ―comentó, mirándose las puntas de sus rojizos cabellos.

―Ajá. Entiendo. ―murmuró Hermione, con ambas cejas alzadas y asintiendo lentamente.

―No seas irónica conmigo. ―le advirtió Ginny, mirándola con atención.

―No lo estoy siendo. ―respondió con simpleza la otra.

―Sí lo estás siendo. ―reclamó.

―No, en lo absoluto.

―Sí.

―No.

―Sí.

―Ya da igual. ¿Qué película tienes ganas de ver? ―la dueña del departamento muggle le pasa a su amiga tres películas. Titanic, Diario de una Pasión, Pearl Harbor. Tres películas que, de un modo u otro, las harían llorar. La chica Weasley escogió rápidamente Diario de una Pasión, y Hermione no tardó en colocarla en la videocasetera.

La película comenzó. Ambas amigas recorrieron con la vista lo que ocurrió en las vidas de Noah y Allie, cuando, tras apróximadamente una hora y media de mirarla, Hermione no pudo reprimirse:

―Vale. Quiero a Draco. Ya está. ―admitió con voz débil, susurrante, por las lágrimas.

―Ya lo sabía. ―y su mejor amiga esboza una sonrisa, antes de soltar unas carcajadas de lo más patéticas.

―Feliz San Valentín, futura señora de Zabini.

―Feliz San Valentín, futura suegra de Narcissa Malfoy.

Ambas rieron aún más, aún con el nudo en la garganta que la película les produjo.

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicatoria:<strong> Éste va para mi mejor amiga,_ la Ginny de mi Hermione_. Porque ambas tenemos los corazones rotos, aunque ninguna de las dos lo acepte, y porque ambas prometimos no volver a hablar sobre _Jotas_ y _Gés_ que sólo nos complican la vida; porque, además, vamos a encontrar a nuestros Draco y Blaise. Rosario, la amiga que cualquiera podría anhelar pero que sólo es mía, ¿entendido?, tienen prohibido robármela. Sé que va a leer ésto, porque quiere leer todo lo que yo escriba, y porque además me anima a continuar con ésto. Porque festeja y se emociona leyendo cada review que me dejan, y porque me soporta la mayoría del tiempo por mensaje de texto, por Twitter, por teléfono. Gracias, _Rousié_, yo también te quiero muchísimo; y no te cambio por nada.

_{P.D.: Perdón por quedarme con Draco, pero ambas sabemos que es mío. Lol.}_

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE LA AUTORA:<strong> Éste one-shoot comencé a escribirlo una semana después de 'La primera vez', supuestamente como regalo de navidad para mi mejor amiga, peeeeeero casi dos meses después estoy acá, publicándolo como regalo de cumpleaños para MI mejor amiga. ¡Y ya no soy TAN novata como antes! Mil gracias por el apoyo que recibí con los anteriores one-shoots. Me hicieron muy, muy, muy feliz. En serio.

Si tienen amigas como Ginny, o como Hermione, ¡dejen un review! *_*


End file.
